


"Fore" Play

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Golf, Hand Jobs, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Sex on a golf course, Sex on the greens, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Arthur Hastings and Miss Felicity Lemon visit the Golf Course.





	"Fore" Play

"Is it very much longer Arthur?" Miss Felicity Lemon asked. She had been lugging around her boyfriend, Captain Hastings', golf bag for several holes and close to three hours.

"Well Felicity," the tall, thin man replied. "There are eighteen holes on a course. We're around the middle now...Just about nine left, I'd say."

Hercule Poirot's efficient secretary frowned. She was getting increasingly tired and the prospect of essentially having to repeat what had just happened was less than successful in raising her spirits. She also felt no joy in having to carry the Captain's heavy golf bag. Staring at its contents, she also could not understand the purpose of him bringing so many clubs. Surely three would have sufficed.

Of course, she also did not understand why the man would not let her hypnotize him again so he would only need to strike the ball eighteen times; then they could go back to either his or her place as soon as possible.

Watching his firm and assurred hands on the club was filling her head with wonderfully naughty ideas, as was seeing his nice big bottom slightly bent over. She licked her lips, feeling that delicious warmth between her legs; her bud already swelling at the thought of the nasty things they would do to each other later.

Looking at the practically vacant course, the clouds dark above them and scaring off far more wise golfers, Miss Felicity Lemon began to ponder why she was even waiting at all.

"Drat!" Arthur Hastings exclaimed as he noticed the cloudy sky above them as if for the first time. "I dare say, I'd better make a good go of it or else we'll never finish!"

Sneaking up on her sweetheart, Felicity snickered quietly at his choice of words. "We" was highly questionable since she had not partaken in any play of any kind so far. That was all about to change, however, as she dropped to her knees behind the unsuspecting golf addict.

Bending a tad and about to hit the ball, Hastings bolted up in shock as Miss Lemon buried her face in the fabric covered cushion of the his tush. Her tiny hands crawled to the front of his trousers and undid them to allow them entrance. 

"What are you doing Felicity?" the man asked.

"I'm trying to assist you with your game, Arthur," the naughty little secretary answered. "You have too many strokes, don't you? Let me demonstrate!"

The Captain exhaled in delight as he felt his girlfriend begin to stroke his sleeping member. Her fingers touched the skin with her soft fingertips, letting them run up and down its length. The cock was coming to life from the attention being bestowed upon it, his veins filling with blood and beginning to rise like the member itself. Hastings felt it becoming quite plump under her touch. Sensing this also, Miss Lemon took a hold of it in her approving hand.

The woman felt the warmth of liquid spilling from her aroused cunt. It wanted the long and wide piece of flesh in her hand inside of it, was jealous and hungry for the cock, preparing for it to be allowed in. Her cream flooded out, making her fresh white panties horribly wet. It wasn't time yet, she knew. There was still some foreplay to attend to.

"Why Captain Hastings!" she cried in mock shock. "What a big club you have!"

Her clever delicate fingers now began to run a little bit more energetically up the swollen shaft of Arthur Hastings erection.

"Unhhh!" the good Captain cried as he gave a little thrust; a bit of precum spurting out.

Lemon's index finger instinctively went to the tip of the spasming cock in her hand and wetted itself on the fluid, furiously dripping out. She then smeared the precum onto each palm as she cupped its head, causing the Captain to squirm a bit.

"Oh please Felicity!" he cried, begging for the return of her hand on his fully elongnated penis.

The red head gave him his wish, hungrily grasping the massive dick and running her now greased palm up and down it.

"Unnn....unhhh...unnn..."

Arthur was grunting. His eyes widened as Miss Lemon pulled down his trousers and underpants entirely and placed her pretty face into the crevice of his butt cheeks as she continued the movement of her hands.

He moaned in delight as he felt her smooth, soft damp tongue beginning to lick his crack and hole. Suddenly her free hand started to cup his balls and massage them.

"Are these really _golf_ balls?" she asked taking her face away from his bottom. "They're much too _large_ to fit into that hole over there."

Arthur looked at the miniscule black shape of a hole in the far distance. It no longer mattered to him. He was focusing only on thrusting madly into his lover's hand.

"I've got a much bigger _hole_ for you," Felicity said seductively. "You have to put this into it."

She gave the penis a little jostle. "Do you want it, Arthur?"

"Un huh," Arthur said, his red and large penis twitching in the small white hand.

Felicity released her hold on him. Bolting up, she ran towards the bush to their side about fifteen feet away. Hastings licked his lips as he saw her taking her panties off as she ran towards the lush green of the woods; he saw her bum jiggling invitingly as she ran away from him.

Arthur Hastings did his own bouncing as he ran to her, his trousers pooled around his ankles. One part on the man did not move but only pointed in the direction of his lover, rock hard and ready to be satisfied.

He found her lying back on the grass, her legs already separated and ready for him.

Licking his lips again, Captain Arthur Hastings pushed his face into Felicity Lemon's own bush, his tongue disappearing up her promised hole.

"Oh Arthur!" she cried, jolting up. "_Arthur_!"

The man lapped up the liquid the woman had felt earlier staining the cloth of her underwear. His face was becoming wet as his tongue explored her many folds, nooks and crannies. Finally it found her bud and began to suck as he forcefully grabbed her ample bum cheeks, pushing his face in deeper.

"_Oh Arthur! Oh....oh...Arthur..._" she moaned as he felt her clit starting to twitch furiously.

"_ARTHUR_!" she screamed loud enough to stratle the birds in the nearby tree as she climaxed. They flew off in search of safety.

She lay on the ground, her eyes dazing in sexual afterglow.

"We're not finished yet!" the Captain exclaimed, his penis still, red, swollen and unspent.

Captain Hastings pushed his intimidating erection inside the blissed out woman. He watched as her beautiful blue eyes enlargened as his cock stretched her vagina wide. Like a still hungry vagrant, she began to push forward and backwards, her cunt still wanting her fill of her lover. Arthur felt it clamping down on his own demanding organ; it was like she had another mouth down there that wanted to devour him.

They started to grind and pump on the grassy and dirty floor, intent on enjoying each other to the full. Arthur Hastings opened Felicity Lemon's blouse and started to suck and gently bite on the erect peaks of her nipples pushing against her white slip.

She arched her back, pumping a little more ferociously and Arthur increased his own movement. "You really are delicious, my darling," he cooed, biting her neck and then licking the spot before sucking on it too. "I can just eat you up!"

Kissing her with an energy that said he was willing to prove it, Felicity Lemon could taste herself on the man's tongue. "You already did," she told him coyly when they parted.

With a few more fevered thrusts and kisses both lovers felt themselves close to the climax of their passion.

"_Arthur! Arthur! I'm coming!_"

"_FELICITY_!"

Hastings knew that she had as he felt his penis once more being clenched and unclenched, heatedly and desperately. The sensation was enough to make him come too: he shot his seed into the small red-headed secretary with a force so violent he was afraid he may have hurt her.

He hadn't: Felicity Lemon only stared into her lover's eyes in sensual gratitude. Arthur Hastings held her passionately, kissing her again.

"You didn't get a hole in one this time," Felicity said breathlessly.

"No," Hastings nodded thoughtfully. "I got into yours, though. That's much better, old girl."

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever call me 'old girl' again I will hit you with one of your hundreds of golf clubs."

"Oh right," the Captain muttered. "Got it."

He was terribly embarrassed until he saw Felicity's twinkling eyes and knew that she was only joking. His face broke into his own grin and he kissed her red lips, feeling her joyous laughter, as the birds returned to their perch in the tree nearby.


End file.
